


Unrequited Musing

by handelgamer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amazing, DUDES TALKING ABOUT FEELINGS!, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Mariko has finally discovered the artist behind a sketch he was given. Now to ask about said sketch, and their feelings towards the subject...
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unrequited Musing

Mariko kept his gaze on the drawing of Syngigeim. It was a sketch of sorts, taken from a page of a notebook. She was leaning over a ship’s edge, glancing towards the horizon. There was a line of her worry on her face, but with a slight trace of hope. A captured moment, she had told him, of her returning to Limsa Lominsa. When she was going to find him.

And now he finally knew the identity of the artist. Mariko sighed, seeing his breath turn into fog, as he sat somewhat preciously on the wall of Ishgard. Beyond his feet was the nothingness of the Sea of Clouds, but he’d rather have this conversation out in the cold air than in a tavern.

“Ah, there you are. When you said ‘Meet me at the walls,’ you could have been a bit more specific.” Mariko turned to see Alphinaud Levellieur striding up towards him. “You said you wanted to speak with me about art?”

“Well,” Mariko showed Alphinaud the drawing of Syngigeim, “Something to that effect, yes.”

The drawing was taken from Mariko’s hands. “This was the sketch I gave Syngigeim as we disembarked for Limsa Lominsa,”Alphinaud said, a hint of worry wavering his voice. “How did you get this?”

“She gave it to me, during the first Rising celebration.” Mariko replied. “Said that my letters were her guiding force so I should have something tangible of her.”

“Of course. Of course.” Alphinaud said, his voice quavering a little with disappointment.

Mariko gave a gentle smile, patting on the wall next to him. Alphinaud stepped forward and together they glanced at the sky ahead. Snowy, as usual for Ishgard.

“Who is Syngigeim to you?” Alphinaud asked.

“Syngigeim is...on the one hand, she is the Warrior of Light, the strength of the Scions, someone whom we all rely on.” He glanced downwards at that. “And it pains me that we need her so much.”

“There are others within Wanderer’s League with the Echo, though.”

“None as stalwart and as steadfast as she, though.”

Mariko glanced to the side at that. Even he took a respite to grieve and mourn the losses of the Calamity, of his sister. He had no regrets about that, except that he had unknowingly worried Syngigeim in the meantime. Or...was he referring to the fact that Syngigeim had named herself Scion-liaison when many within Wanderer’s League were still finding their own paths, him included?

“But she is more than that,” Alphinaud continued. “Her strength and compassion are in equal measure and she has been able to stand strong through it all. It’s admirable and-”

“Yes, but that was after you drew this.” Mariko interrupted, gesturing towards the drawing again. “What were your thoughts as you created this portrait?”

A light blush seemed to tip at Alphinaud’s ears at that. “W-well,” he started, before coughing and regaining a bit of his composure. “Syngigeim, as you are likely well aware, was studying in Sharlyan in the time after the Calamity. I have had some passing meetings with her, here and there.”

Mariko wanted to say “How many drawings did you try to charm her with?” but that felt too accusatory for his taste.

“But for the most part, she seemed preoccupied. Now I know it was with her altered memories of you. Not helping the fact that she seemed ill at ease with the idea of Sharlyan isolation. On her graduation of her general studies, she gave a speech rallying against the hoarding of knowledge, wishing to use it to help others. A lot like what Grandfather talked about.”

Mariko nodded. He remembered Louisoux well, from that time before the Calamity. And his sacrifice…

“Needless to say, she declared that she was to take a ‘pause’ on her studies while pursuing a personal matter. It was just at that time that my sister and I were to go to Eorzea so we ventured together.”

“Alright, good to know. Now back to the question. What were your thoughts as you drew this?” Mariko asked.

Alphinaud gave a small cough. “Well, I just saw Syngigeim leaning over the railing and I thought, ‘I need to capture this moment.’ I was at least hoping I captured what I thought she was thinking about.”

“Well, I’m not getting that from this. I’m getting an impression of what you feel towards her,” Mariko said. “And it’s...well _loving._ ” he said, letting that word linger. That turned Alphinaud’s face into a full face flush. He nervously glanced ahead at the horizon. “And if I’m right, these feelings have only grown with time.”

“It’s...an impossibility. She told me as such back in Sharlyan. That the age between us is a gulf that cannot be breeched.” Alphinaud said, slumping down so his chin was propped up by the wall.

Well, what was Mariko to say to that? To wait and hope you grow up tall soon? “I think...” he started before following a new thought, “...you need to realize your feelings have changed from when you first told her. They have grown stronger, have they not? Realize that a lot of that comes from finding actual companionship with her, and your romantic ideas are just using that to find even more reasons to love her.”

Alphinaud glanced up at him at that, giving a small smile. Mariko sighed, knowing exactly what that smile meant. “Why yes, I am speaking from experience here,” he said, his face gaining a slight flush in turn.

“And here I thought you were going to warn me away from her,” Alphinaud said.

“You don’t know me that well. I want Syngigeim to be happy. And she does care for you, that much is obvious.” He reached over for Alphinaud’s arm and gave a pat.

“I...do want her to be happy as well. I just need to figure out how I can do so,” Alphinaud muttered.

“Be a friend, as painful as I know that’s going to be for you. Because believe you and me, it hurts a lot sometimes.”

Alphinaud reached with his other arm to touch Mariko’s hand. “Thank you.”

“You know what also helps? Art. Art helps. Oh! I have a sudden idea!” Mariko said, suddenly standing up. “We can go on a fishing trip and you can take the time to draw while I fish.”

“I could use practice on my landscapes.” Alphinaud said. “All right then. Shall we settle a time at some point?”

“Certainly! A fishing and art date it is.” Mariko said, reaching forward to clasp his hand with Alphinaud’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing where you a working on a fic, and then another fic pops in and says "Me first! Me first!" Yeah...
> 
> Had this idea for awhile though and I'm glad I finally got this out there. Now to get back to work on that Tales of fic for Syngi...


End file.
